


Akumatized

by Wrinklesplash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrinklesplash/pseuds/Wrinklesplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hero isn’t as easy as it seems. This is the story of Black puma and Tirer de la Fleur, two teenage heroes who try to save Paris from villains called akumas popping up everywhere. While doing this, they need to find out who or what is behind the akumas, and also try to keep their identity as secret as possible. They get help from their kwami's, but that doesn't make their lives easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

“And who are you?” A threatening voice said once the door closed behind me. A girl with bright red, curly hair, green eyes and a brown lipstick in her hand looked at me mad. Next to her stood a girl with long, blonde hair. From her refection in the mirror I caught her gaze. “I’m Jackie, the new girl. Nice to meet you.” I replied neutral.  
“You aren’t supposed to be here.” Bitched the ginger back. I looked back empty. “Who let you in anyway?”  
“So I can’t even go into the bathroom and take a shit?” I answered.  
“No, not this one.”  
The blonde girl turned around and spoke. “I thought Ashley Katchadorian was supposed to watch the door..” Not very impressive.  
“Listen ‘Jackie’. This is my bathroom, this is my school. You need to learn your place. So, let me tell you how things work around here.”  
“I know how things work around here. I’m supposed to listen to all you demands, stay out of your way and praise you like some kind of god..” I began. The girl seemed pretty pleased with my words. “But that doesn’t mean I am going to do all of this. I’m not your slave.”  
“Excuse me?” The ginger choked out. “Don’t you know who I am? I’m the mayors daughter, you don’t want a fight with me!”  
“No I don’t. I’m doing whatever I want, and you cannot tell me where to go or not.”  
“You know, I can get you expelled really easily. You wouldn’t want to get kicked out of school in your first week, do you?”  
“Well, you wouldn’t want to wake up with green hair, or no eyebrows do you?”  
She remained silent.  
“I could also invite everyone who was ever threatened or molested by you for a food fight, at your place and costs of course. Or maybe publish some embarrassing pictures.” I smiled.  
“If you leave me alone, I will too.” The girl said with an deadly look.  
“Deal.” I turned around and walked to one of the bathroom stalls. As I pulled down my pants I heared some angry whispers.  
“Come on Taylor, let’s not waste any time on this girl.” I heared the blonde one mumble before the door opened and closed. They were gone. I was alone in ‘their’ bathroom, sitting on the toilet.  
“On my way to a hella load of friends..” I sighed. Of course it was brave, but these girls were clearly the popular ones and within a few days the whole school would know about this. It probably wouldn’t make me seem very friendly.  
“Yeah I agree. People will love you!” A camera popped up from under the door. I screamed, as hard as I could. But the girl still took my picture. After I was done the camera was gone, and the door banged close.  
Great. Now everyone was going to see me doing my business too. I could better sign up for another school right now, before I would be bullied away. 

The next day I stumbled upon a few Freshmen. A group of four really shy girls. As soon as they saw me, they merged into one giggling group. The whole day went by with people staring at me, waving, trying to talk to me. Every lesson someone else wanted to sit beside me. Everyone suddenly seemed to like me a lot better than before, people tried talking to me, wanted to do stuff outside of school. I didn’t know what was going on, just went with the flow. Until someone slammed a newspaper on my table, just after the last lesson we had.  
It was the school paper. The picture on the front paper looked really familiar. A girl on the toilet, luckily there wasn’t any more to see than legs covered with jeans, however, the girl seemed quite shocked.  
Just like me. Because that girl on the picture? That was me.  
The heading was the second thing I noticed. “NEW GIRL KICKS ASS (literally)”. I couldn’t see anywhere who wrote it.  
I looked up at the person who still had their hand on the paper. It was the blonde one, the girl who seemed to be Taylors friend. “Read the prologue.” She simply said, looking quite mad at me.  
“No one seemed to know this mysterious girl. No one knows where she comes from, but we do know that she might get us all out of our misery, or the exact opposite. She declared war to Taylor Baudin and Madeline Giles.”  
“Wait what?” I mumbled.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought” The blondie answered. “I would like to get an interview with you, now.” I silently nodded, not knowing what to do with this. Was she Madeline? What did she want from me? Did she feel offended too? My treaths weren’t directed to her, but she seemed to be the popular girls’ friend.  
I followed her to a room, the school paper redaction. There was one boy, a black guy with short curls. “Hey.” Madeline greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek. He mumbled something back. After finishing typing, he turned around. He clearly intended to look at his - girlfriend, colleague, whatever she was to him – but his gaze stuck to me.  
“Wait.. Aren’t you Jackie? Jackie Lynn?” His eyes seemed to glow up as he grabbed a note block and pen.  
“I’m sorry Paul, this one’s mine.” Madeline said while walking back to me with a laptop under her arm. She grabbed my arm in an almost kind way, but walked in a quick pace to another door.  
It was a tiny room, probably a cleaning closed. However, this one had two chairs in it. The walls were almost bare, except for one shelf with some stuff on it. The only light came from a lightbulb which barely worked, and the laptop Madeline had on her lap.  
They were really close, their knees crammed against each other. I didn’t feel comfortable, some random stranger just intruding my personal space.  
“I just wanted to make some things clear, since the article you just red wasn’t really clear.” I nodded, waiting for her to open word.  
“So, let’s start easy. Where do you come from?”  
“Spain, but my mother and grandfather are French.”  
“Okay…. And how old are you?”  
“Sixteen.”  
She typed some stuff down, and looked up at me again. Outside of the hutch I heared some walking and shoving. A door closed.  
“So.. This ‘war’ you seem to have declared.. ”  
“I didn’t declare anything. It’s just I don’t want to be treated as a slave, as I told you yesterday. I didn’t talk to anyone else.”  
She didn’t look convinced. “And the picture?”  
“Oh.. Right. I just sat on the toilet and suddenly someone popped their camera from under the door.”  
“You didn’t make it yourself?”  
I looked at her shocked. Where did she get thát from?  
“Right..” she typed some stuff down, slamming her laptop closed. “Thank you for your time. I hope we find a way to help these rumors out of the world.” The girl stood up, opened the door and looked back at me.  
“Wait a second.” She told me before closing the door. 

I heard some talking. Someone walked away and a door slammed. A few seconds later the door I was behind opened. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Taylor. “Hey. I’m sorry for what happened. Guess I misunderstood.” She said. It seemed way too easy for someone like her, to just walk up to me and tell me she’s sorry. Taylor opened her arms, bowed towards me and gave me a.. hug?  
No, she didn’t. One of her arms pulled something from behind me. As she stepped backwards she pulled a leather belt around me.  
“Nah, just kidding.” She smiled before closing the door again. “Ï know what you’re up to. You want to play al sneaky, behind my back.” She grabbed my hair elastic, slowly pulling my ponytail out, along with some hairs. I clutched my tooth on each other, determined not to show her how it affected me. She looked at the elastic disgusted, throwing it away. “But you actually wrote that article yourself. You want everyone to like you, pick my place.” She moved closer. I could feel her minty breath against my cheek. “But guess what?” She slowly scratched her long, pink nail over my cheek, her gaze still on me.  
“I fight back. I will destroy you. This isn’t as easy as you hoped.” The redhead continued to come closer. I couldn’t find any flaws on her plastic face, even though she was so near me I could see the freckles in her emerald eyes.  
“I.. bite.” She hissed. I felt her teeth on my bottom lip, they pierced trough, leaving an irony taste.  
They were gone as soon as they came.  
“Taylor?” I heared from outside. She opened the belt, letting it fall to the ground. Taylor pulled me up, and opened the door as I wiped the blood from my lip. I was still a little confused, because.. What the hell did she do?  
“I’m sorry, I just had to apologize after what had happened.”  
Madeline smiled, not seeming to be entirely convinced. “We were going out with Matthew and Paul, shall we go home?” Taylor stepped away from me really fast.  
“Oh right! You can come over to my place. I just got new make-up.”  
“But you already have so much. Do you really need it all?”  
“Of course not, who would need that much. You can have some if you want.”  
They walked to the door chatting enthusiastic. I followed them, kind of weirded out. Madeline waited till I was out and locked the door. Not knowing where to go, I walked to the library. I had a lot of stuff to think about, or not think about.


	2. Chapter 1

The library was empty, except for a few students making homework. The only thing I could hear were my own feet, stepping past the bookshelves. My gaze slid past the books, looking for something interesting. I really needed something other on my mind than Taylor. Something like.. ‘skateboard tricks’.  
I pulled the book out of the shelf. Something bobbly was in between the pages. A hair elastic, how convenient. It was purple with two small, black balls connected to it. Pretty cute, and clean. I put my hair up in a ponytail again, and walked to the counter. While scanning the book, I felt a little weird. As if I was dipped in some kind of pool with tingly water. It slowly faded away as time passed. “It’s nothing..” I mumbled to myself, walking to the locker room. I opened my locker and grabbed my skateboard.  
“What’s nothing?”   
I stiffened, dropping my stuff. I thought I had been the only one in this space. Who said that? I turned around, almost slapping some kind of.. thing with my ponytail.   
It was tiny, with a huge head. It was black with two purple spikes printed on its forhead. His ears reminded me of cat ears, but a little rounder. From behind him I saw a black tail, and his purple, glowing eyes were kind of frightening.  
“WHAT THE HELL” I screamed, stepping back but slamming against the lockers.   
I stared at the thing, eyes wide, heart beating. It just stared back at me, hanging in the middle of the air. “Ehm, hi. I’m Izoo, your Kwami.” It said. “I know this is kind of weird. So let me just get straight to the point.-”  
“I could slam you easily between my hands.” I said.  
“You are a superhero.”  
I stared back empty. A cold wind blew through the door, but the floating doll didn’t seem affected by it. “Pfff-ahahaha! ME? Dang it Taylor I didn’t expect this. You seriously think I’d fall for this?”  
The ‘kwami’ looked at me confused as my grinning weakened.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what this Taylor has to do with this, but I have a lot to tell you. Maybe we could go somewhere more.. private. Do you humans still live in.. houses?” Izoo clearly hadn’t expect this.  
“Ehm.. I-eh” I stambled, clearly not comfortable with this creature. I opened my leather jacket, and pointed at a pocket on the inside. The Kwami floated towards it and took place. I closed my locker, grabbed my stuff and skated home as fast as I could.

“Spill it. I’m kinda curious now.” I grabbed the thing out of my pocket and put it on the counter in my room. The lamp on it was pointed towards the Kwami, as if it was some kind of suspect –which it actually was. “Okay, you probably picked up an item I was locked in. It’s supposed to be gifted, but I think something went wrong there. So, did you get a new item before I appeared?”  
I tilted my head, and picked the skateboard book. Izoo didn’t seem to be pleased. “No.. It has to look like me, in some way.” This time I turned around to grab my bag and look through it.  
“Wait.. Whats that, in your hair?” The kwami asked.   
“What this?” I pulled the elastic out. It didn’t quite look like the kwami, except for the black, which didn’t say a lot. I held it up before the creature, who looked pretty excited. “That’s it! That is your miraculous!”  
“How come you don’t even know the thing you’re locked in?” I asked.  
“It changes every century. I mean, my miraculous used to be a hand fan, but that doesn’t quite suit this century.” The kwami answered.  
“So there were more heroes before me.. What does this superhero thing even include?”  
“There has been more crime in Paris lately, and that is because of an energy in this city. I don’t know what’s the source of this energy, but It’s growing stronger every day and makes use of negative emotions.” Dang, what did I get myself into?  
“How?”   
The Kwami smiled, showing its pointy corner teeth. “It akumatizes people who are vulnerable. They become a villain, temporarily. You and the other heroes can stop them. That is your job, stop the akumas, and find the source of this energy.”   
“Wow, nice. We are going to have so much fun.” I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the one before, but the next one will be pretty long again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I got this idea in my head for a while, and hope you guys will like it as much as I do. Jackie will find her miraculous next chapter, this was just kind of an introduction.  
> This is my first fanfic in English, so I'd love to receive feedback!


End file.
